Kumpulan Cerita Horror
by Pandacchi
Summary: Tunggu. Itu bukan mata, melainkan sepasang rongga yang tercipta, mengalirkan darah pekat yang semakin deras. Wajahnya mengarah lurus ke arahku, membuat seluruh sel-sel dalam tubuhku serasa berpacu dengan ketakutan. 2nd story: Don't Chase Me!
1. A Curfew Chime

**Charas:** Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hanabi

**Words: **1068 (story only)

**Warning:** AU, OOC maybe? Diharapkan jangan baca malam-malam (??)

**Keterangan:**  
Hinata di fic ini nggak gugup kalau ngomong.  
Ayah Hinata (entah Hiashi atau Hizashi, saya lupa) sedang dinas keluar desa.

* * *

Tumpukan piring berbalur sisa _dinner_ menghampar di dapur, menandai jamuan keluarga telah habis, usai bersamaan dengan berdentangnya lonceng pertanda jam malam di menara desa tua itu. Setiap hari, satu-satunya penduduk yang berani menaiki puncak menara untuk membunyikan lonceng itu hanyalah kakek tua yang tinggal di sudut jalan St. Maple.

Lonceng tua di atas menara itu punya banyak cerita. Sejak pertama kali dibangun, para pekerjanya banyak yang meninggal saat bekerja lembur di tengah malam. Lalu, ketika pembukaan sekaligus pembunyian pertama kalinya oleh kepala desa, banyak warga yang meninggal akibat serangan jantung saat mendengar suara lonceng itu. Dan sampai sekarang, jika setelah lonceng itu dibunyikan masih ada orang yang berada di luar pintu rumahnya, maka ia akan meninggal dengan cara yang mengenaskan.

**-**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kumpulan Cerita Horror © sabaku no panda-kun**

**1****st**** Story: A Curfew Chime**

**-**

"Neji-niichan, berikan padaku! Aku mau melihat siaran langsung pertandingan baseball!" Remote televisi berpindah tangan ke anak bungsu keluarga Hyuuga yang rambut panjangnya tergerai sampai punggung.

"Hanabi-chan, menonton berita itu juga penting supaya kita tidak ketinggalan berita luar." Sekarang remote itu berpindah tangan lagi ke anak sulung yang berambut panjang juga.

"Umm… Bagaimana kalau kita menonton telenovela?" Anak tengah memainkan kedua telunjuknya, wajahnya sedikit memerah saat mengatakan 'telenovela'.

Neji dan Hanabi bengong sesaat, saling pandang wajah satu sama lain, lalu secara bersamaan mereka berseru, "Tidak, Hinata-sama//Hinata-neechan…!!" Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Hinata jadi tidak bersemangat lagi duduk di depan televisi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki undakan tangga kayu menuju lantai atas, tempat kamarnya berada.

_**Hinata's POV**_

"Pelajaran untuk besok sudah kusiapkan… Jadi, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan, huff…" Aku melepas ikatan rambut indigoku, lalu membaringkan tubuhku ke futon, bersiap untuk mengistirahatkan setiap sel dalam tubuhku. Yah, kecuali para sel-sel yang menyusun otot polos tentunya. Tanpa aku sadari, aku telah tertidur lelap.

xxx

Clik. Kedua kelopak mataku terbuka tanpa mau menunggu gerakan jarum jam berputar selangkah pun. Gelap. Butuh waktu agar retinaku terbiasa dengan kegelapan ini. Aku menggerakkan kakiku secara bergantian ke arah dimana saklar lampu terletak, dengan seluruh tubuh yang sedikit gemetaran karena rasa takutku terhadap gelap tak juga semakin berkurang.

Tek. Lampu menyala remang-remang, menjadi semakin terang secara perlahan. Aku menghela nafas sepelan mungkin, rasa takutku sudah menghilang dengan sendirinya. Bulu kudukku kembali terbaring, seolah tak pernah berdiri sebelumnya. Keringat dingin yang tadi sempat menetes juga sudah tergantikan dengan keringat bersuhu lebih tinggi, akibat panasnya ruangan kamarku yang memang tak dilengkapi oleh AC karena tubuh lemahku ini tak tahan terhadap temperatur rendah.

"Hmm… Karena aku sudah tak bisa tidur lagi, bagaimana kalau sedikit ketikan?" Kulirik laptop yang teronggok diam di atas meja belajarku yang terpenuhi dengan buku pelajaran. Aku menyalakannya dan membuka aplikasi Ms. Word, tanganku sudah sangat gatal untuk segera mengirimkan cerpen ini pada redaksi majalah Konoholic, majalah yang cukup maju sehingga dapat tetap bertahan sampai 10 tahun sejak ia memulai.

Baru 10 karakter yang tertera di monitor saat kurasakan suasana malam ini terasa berbeda. Sangat hening, tak ada suara desiran angin yang menghembus pepohonan, tak ada suara para pengangguran yang biasanya begadang di kontrakan sebelah rumahku, tak ada pula suara hewan-hewan malam. Lampu kamarku tiba-tiba mati dengan sendirinya. Kucoba menekan saklarnya berkali-kali, namun percuma. Mati lampu.

Keringat dinginku kembali mengucur, bulu kudukku ikut terbangun akibat kegelapan yang untuk kedua kalinya menguasai kamar ini. Bola mataku melirik ke sekeliling dengan gelisah, secepatnya ingin mencari penerangan. Oh ya, laptop! Aku segera mengangkat laptop-ku dan membawanya ke atas tempat tidur.

Aku memejamkan mata sambil merangkul laptop yang masih terbuka, setengah berharap supaya dapat mengusir kegelapan sekaligus ketakutan yang kini berada dalam seluruh isi benakku.

"Guk, guk, guk!!" Tanpa terdengar bunyi langkahnya mendekat, suara gonggongan seekor anjing memecah keheningan. Suaranya cukup keras, membuatku semakin yakin kalau anjing itu ada di depan rumahku. Anjing itu menggonggong lagi, tanpa henti dan suaranya semakin keras, seakan ingin membangunkan seisi desa yang masih terlelap dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Dikuasai rasa penasaran, aku segera membuka salah satu jendela dekat tempat tidurku. Lalu aku melongokkan kepalaku keluar, memastikan apa yang sebenarnya digonggongi anjing tersebut di bawah sana. Tapi cabang-cabang pohon _Willow_ menghalangi pandanganku.

Dong! Dong! Dong! Lonceng di atas menara itu berbunyi dengan sangat tidak wajar. Bunyinya dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya, apalagi tengah malam seperti ini tidak mungkin ada orang yang sengaja bangun hanya untuk membunyikan lonceng itu. Aku melompat ke tempat tidur lalu memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk kembali tertidur, mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari mimpi buruk ini.

Sayup-sayup masih kudengar suara anjing yang menggonggong makin menjauh, diiringi oleh suara lonceng yang semakin kencang. Tunggu. Kenapa suara lonceng kini berdentang dengan ketukan yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya? Bahkan suara gonggongan anjing tadi terdengar semakin kencang, pertanda kalau ia semakin mendekat.

_**End of Hinata's POV**_

xxx

Tok. Tok. Tok. Ketukan menggema di pintu kamar Hinata, berasal dari tangan mungil Hanabi yang terlihat cemas. Hening selama beberapa detik.

"Hinata-neechan… Kau sakit?" Hanabi setengah berteriak, berharap Hinata dapat mendengarnya. Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Ia melirik kakak sepupunya yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan wajah serius.

"Biar kudobrak pintunya, Hanabi-chan." Setelah beberapa kali dorongan, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka secara paksa. Neji dan Hanabi berhambur masuk, tangan segera berada di depan bibir yang menganga begitu melihat keadaan Hinata.

Anjing bertubuh sangat besar, hitam dan berwajah mengerikan berada di atas tubuh Hinata, mulutnya masih menggigiti wajah Hinata yang kini sudah tak jelas bentuknya. Kepala dan tubuh Hinata masih utuh, hanya wajahnya saja yang dikoyak oleh anjing itu. Cipratan darah ada dimana-mana, mengalir deras di leher Hinata, membentuk bercak di bantal putihnya.

"Hus! Hus!" Tanpa menunggu lagi, Neji memukuli anjing itu dengan tongkat sapu yang tergeletak di belakang pintu. Hanabi segera menghampiri mayat kakak perempuannya itu, dengan wajah antara sedih-juga shock. Anjing tadi melompati jendela yang ada di lantai dua tersebut, lalu berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju menara di tengah desa.

Neji mengusap pelan kepala Hanabi, berusaha terlihat tegar. Ia sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya dari kepala-tanpa-wajah Hinata, menuju ke bawah. Laptop Hinata masih menyala. Ia membukanya dan melihat tulisan berhuruf kapital semua yang tertera di dokumen baru Ms. Word.

**LONCENG**.

**-**

**OWARI**

**-**

Lonceng tua di atas menara itu punya banyak cerita. Sejak pertama kali dibangun, para pekerjanya banyak yang meninggal saat bekerja lembur di tengah malam. Lalu, ketika pembukaan sekaligus pembunyian pertama kalinya oleh kepala desa, banyak warga yang meninggal akibat serangan jantung saat mendengar suara lonceng itu. Dan sampai sekarang, jika setelah lonceng itu dibunyikan masih ada orang yang berada di luar pintu rumahnya, maka ia akan meninggal dengan cara yang mengenaskan.

**

* * *

Next Chapter**

**2****nd**** Story: Don't Chase Me!**

Harap diperhatikan: Cerita ini tidak berhubungan dengan cerita selanjutnya.  
Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan lonceng penanda jam malam ini bakal muncul di chap depan, dengan cerita yang berbeda tentunya! :D

Chap ini based on true story lho, cuma lonceng dan anjing yang makan manusia itu karangan saya… :P  
Kalau aslinya sih cuma digonggongin anjing (padahal tetangga nggak ada yang punya anjing O.o) yang bolak-balik terus mendekat dan menjauh! Waktu itu sih saya langsung baca doa, terus akhirnya bisa tidur. Paginya, langsung sakit dan mesti susulan midtest Biologi, Sejarah, TIK sekaligus… T^T –curhat gaje-

OK, kalau kalian bosen ya nggak usah baca curhatan di atas. xD  
Yang penting, mind to review?


	2. Don’t Chase Me!

**Charas:** Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji

**Words: **1170 (story only)

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Death chara, Diharapkan jangan baca malam-malam (??)

**Keterangan:**  
None.

* * *

Matahari telah terbenam, bagaikan alarm untuk mengingatkan tiap individu pada rumah masing-masing. Rembulan mulai menjelang, seakan tak sabar menanti giliran untuk menerangi bumi dengan cahaya lembutnya. Satu persatu pintu rumah tertutup, bagi manusia yang tahu waktu. Bahkan para ibu-ibu penggosip sudah tersadar akan waktunya, mereka berpamitan lalu menarik anaknya pulang.

Saat petang seperti ini, memang tak seharusnya masih ada seorang pun yang berada di luar. Mitos selalu mengatakan, kalau masih ada yang berada di luar rumah saat petang, maka ia akan bisa melihat yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata awam. Tapi mitos memang hanyalah mitos, selalu dianggap remeh oleh masyarakat.

**-**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Kumpulan Cerita Horror © Yamashita Kumiko **

**2nd Story: Don't Chase Me!**

**-**

"Naruto, Kiba, kalian sudah mengerjakan PR bahasa?" Seorang lelaki gempal bertanya dari atas ayunan, tangannya menggenggam beberapa bungkus snack favoritnya. Laki-laki berambut spiky blonde yang tengah meluncur di perosotan itu menghentikan permainannya, terlihat berpikir.

"PR bahasa yang membutuhkan materai itu?" Ia memastikan lagi, rupanya kemampuan ingatannya kurang bagus.

"Memang ada yang lain?" Kali ini seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncirnya di atas, angkat bicara dari jungkat-jungkit. Lelaki berambut spiky cokelat yang berada di sisi lain jungkat-jungkit menggeleng cepat, nampaknya tak ingin lagi mendengar kata PR.

"Kalian beli materainya dimana?" Chouji bertanya, tampak masih sibuk mengurusi snacknya yang cepat sekali habis.

"Kemarin aku dibelikan oleh ibuku di tempat fotokopi di depan pasar, Naruto cuma nitip." Lelaki yang bernama Kiba itu menjelaskan singkat, ia bahkan tak tahu dimana letak pasar yang sebenarnya.

"Kalian belum mengerjakannya, ya?" Naruto memasang senyum yang terlihat mencurigakan, setidaknya bagi Kiba itu tidak mencurigakan karena ia sendiri juga memasang senyuman yang sama.

"Kami sudah mengerjakannya, hanya saja tak tahu harus beli materai dimana. Hhh, merepotkan…" Shikamaru mendengus perlahan, sedikit kesal pada sang guru yang telah memberi mereka semua tugas yang cukup sulit.

"Beli di sana saja kalau begitu." Naruto mengusulkan sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara saat tubuhnya mulai meluncur searah dengan gaya gravitasi. Shikamaru hanya mampu mendengus lagi.

"Kalau tempatnya dekat sih, gampang…"

"Eh, sudah hampir malam nih. Aku pulang dulu ya, kawan-kawan!" Kiba menunjuk langit di atasnya yang semakin gelap, lalu setengah berlari menuju perumahan. Memang sudah lebih dari sekedar petang, bahkan sunset sudah tak dapat dinikmati. Beberapa kelelawar beterbangan tak tentu arah, mulai menikmati dunia malam.

"Eh, tunggu aku, Kiba!" Naruto berlari mengejar Kiba dengan tangan menggapai-gapai ke depan, mencoba meraih punggung kawannya itu.

xxx

"Benar ini angkotnya?" Chouji masih menggenggam erat satu bungkusan snack yang tersisa, tak ingin cepat-cepat menghabiskannya sebelum tiba di rumah.

"Yap. Supirnya bilang, nanti akan melewati toko fotokopi yang Kiba bilang kok." Shikamaru menyandarkan kepalanya, mencoba berelaksasi sebentar walaupun sebenarnya ia tak membutuhkannya.

xxx

"Arigatou." Shikamaru menerima kembalian yang diserahkan oleh penjaga toko itu, lalu mengantonginya dengan cepat. Chouji menunggu di seberang jalan untuk menunggu angkot, tapi yang ia lakukan sejak tadi hanyalah memandangi toko snack di ujung jalan.

Saat jalanan sepi Shikamaru segera menyeberang, lalu menepuk pundak Chouji yang matanya tak berhenti lepas dari snack-snack yang berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Eh? Shikamaru. Daritadi tidak ada angkot yang lewat." Chouji berpura-pura memperhatikan jalanan, membuat Shikamaru ingin terbahak saja rasanya.

"Kau jangan bohong. Tadi aku sudah melihat 2 angkot melewatimu kok." Shikamaru tertawa kecil, sementara Chouji yang sudah tertangkap basah hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang penuh oleh rona kemerahan.

_**Shikamaru's POV**_

Kami berdua menanti datangnya angkot dengan kebisuan, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mataku terus menjelajahi area sekitar, berharap dapat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Tiba-tiba kedua pupilku terbuka lebar, terpaku di salah satu cabang pohon, memaksaku untuk terus memperhatikan apapun yang dapat terjangkau oleh retina.

Di atas dahan itu, sesuatu bergerak. Sesosok bayangan transparan yang semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas, menggelengkan kepalanya. Bayangan itu berulang kali menggelengkan kepalanya, terus-menerus dengan tempo yang dipercepat. Aku mencoba menggerakkan seluruh anggota tubuhku yang anehnya sama sekali tak mau berpindah sedikitpun.

Sosok itu benar-benar misterius. Kakinya tak terlihat jelas, seolah merasuk ke dalam cabang pohon yang tengah ditimpanya. Tubuhnya melambai-lambai saat angin malam menerpanya, bagaikan penuh rongga dibalik kain semi-transparan yang dikenakannya. Kepalanya terus menggeleng, sepintas cahaya berwarna merah nampak di wajahnya. Sosok tanpa tubuh itu lamat-lamat menghentikan gerakan kepalanya, lalu menoleh kearahku dengan interval waktu kurang dari satu detik.

Wajahnya… rata, berbaur dengan kain yang dipakainya. Tak satupun indra yang melekat di wajah polos itu, kecuali kedua matanya yang bersinar merah. Tunggu. Itu bukan mata, melainkan sepasang rongga yang tercipta, mengalirkan darah pekat yang semakin deras. Wajahnya mengarah lurus ke arahku, membuat seluruh sel-sel dalam tubuhku serasa berpacu dengan ketakutan.

Tanpa kusadari, kakiku sudah bergerak sendiri, membawaku menjauh dari sosok mengerikan itu. Chouji yang bingung segera mengejarku sembari berulang kali berteriak, namun suaranya tak dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Mulutku hanya bergerak-gerak tanpa suara, seolah pita suaraku telah kehilangan kemampuannya. Tetesan keringat dingin mulai mengalir saat kurasakan hawa dingin itu tepat berada di belakang leherku. Aku terus berlari tanpa arah, semakin kencang aku menjauh, maka semakin kencang pula ia mengejarku. Aku mulai berlari diluar batas normal.

"Sssh…" Bisikan halus mengalir cepat memasuki telinga kananku, menelusuri setiap rongga-rongganya dan membuatku sedikit menggigil. Sesuatu yang dingin dan kenyal menyentuh lengan kananku, lalu hawa dingin itu perlahan menghilang. Aku menghentikan pelarianku, lalu menatap lengan kananku yang bersimbah gumpalan darah pekat dan… dingin.

"Shik…!?" Teriakan Chouji mulai terdengar jelas, ia mengejarku dengan penuh kepayahan. Aku tak menjawab, mataku terus terpaku pada gumpalan darah itu yang sekarang tampak mendominasi lengan kananku.

"Tanganmu… kenapa?"

"Aku… tidak tahu."

xxx

Entah bagaimana caranya, akhirnya aku dan Chouji bisa sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Sosok itu juga sudah tak terlihat lagi, yang tersisa hanyalah ketakutan yang mendalam, dan juga potongan-potongan ingatan mengerikan itu. Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah tidur cepat, dan melupakan semua mimpi buruk yang terasa seperti nyata tadi.

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu segera menuju tempat tidur. Kuraba lengan kananku yang terbalur darah tadi, masih terasa dingin. Sekujur tubuhku menggigil begitu berkas-berkas ingatan itu mulai terkuak kembali. Aku semakin merapatkan selimut, mencegah aliran keringat dingin. Mataku terkuasai oleh kantuk, lamat-lamat makin menutup dalam dinginnya hawa kamar yang baru kurasakan.

_**End of Shikamaru's POV**_

xxx

"Yoshino, yang tegar ya…" Beberapa wanita dengan baju hitam menepuk pelan pundak seorang wanita yang terdiam seraya menatap lurus gundukan tanah di hadapannya, cairan asin meleleh membasahi kedua sisi wajahnya. Ia hanya mengangguk, namun perbuatannya sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan apa yang ada di hatinya.

"Shikamaru…" Ia terus terpaku di depan nisan anak tunggalnya itu, bahkan saat semua orang termasuk suaminya sudah melangkah menjauh untuk beristirahat di rumah, ia masih saja disana. Dengan air mata yang sudah mengering karena tidak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan lagi cairan itu, ia terus terduduk bersimpuh, merasa kehilangan salah satu hartanya yang paling berharga.

Saat hari beranjak petang, ia merasakan hawa dingin… menggelitik sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya menggigil sekaligus ketakutan. Sekali lagi, sosok itu muncul.

**-**

**OWARI**

**-**

Saat petang seperti ini, memang tak seharusnya masih ada seorang pun yang berada di luar. Mitos selalu mengatakan, kalau masih ada yang berada di luar rumah saat petang, maka ia akan bisa melihat yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata awam. Tapi mitos memang hanyalah mitos, selalu dianggap remeh oleh masyarakat.

**

* * *

Next Chapter**

**3rd Story: Be Mine**

**

* * *

Great thankies for:**

**Hiryuka Nishimori**  
Nyehehe… Kalo takut tidur sendiri, sama aku aja Bun! xD

**Shia**  
Tidurnya di kamar ortu aja, ortu didepak ke kamar Shia! –burned-

**Salty Orange Cake  
**Lonceng? Nggak ada. Cuma ngarang aja :9

**Kristi Tamagochi  
**Insiden anjing dijelasin? Wew, nanti rated-nya nambah dong. :D

**Hiwatari Nana-chan. 7ven  
**Kalau Nana-chan takut mah jangan dibaca, nanti nggak bisa tidur loh… :P

**Aika Uchiha  
**Ganti nih, jadi Shikamaru.

**kagetsukiGo  
**Iya deh, kalo ada ide ngelanjutin loncengnya ya di story depan. Emang masih banyak sih pertanyaan yang belum kejawab :D  
Lah? Salah kau sendiri kenapa baca malem-malem! –kicked-

**MaNiMe PanRaPoRo  
**-swt- Dibilangin jangan baca malem-malem! –didepak-

**Sumeragi Shoko  
**Kurang? Ohoh… Kau pecinta horror berat? Kalau aku sih malah takut… -dibazooka-

**Alluka Niero  
**Loh. Bukannya kau nggak suka Sakura? Kok Hinata juga? O.o  
Gah. Aku takut horror, dijamin seremnya nggak bakal ningkat T.T

**dilia shiraishi  
**Masih aja sama Yuu? Katanya mouto mau pindah ke LoU? –swt-  
Iya, kelupaan teriaknya. Buru-buru ngetik langsung dipublish soalnya –shoot-  
Kayaknya kalau lebih serem nggak bisa nih T.T

**Takuya Uzuki-chan  
**Ehehe, makasih! xD

**Wolfie Cielshitsuji  
**Bukan animagus, tapi anjingnya tetanggaku… Wekawekaweka. Tapi, anjing item itu bukannya Cerberus??  
Yap, memang kurang ekspresi, kelupaan T.T

**Nana Yazuchi  
**Eh? Ditungguin? Makasih! –ngelap ingus di rok mami-

**ambudaff  
**Datar? Iya, kelupaan T.T  
Semoga aja story yang ini nggak kelupaan ekspresinya.

**Gina Chan Qrey  
**Oh ya? Makasih! –nyedot ingus pake vacuum cleaner-

**Hyacinthoides  
**Huum, memang kurang ekspresi disini.  
Pecinta soap opera? Saya juga suka, ketularan ibu di rumah xD

**Perut-saia-Bundar  
**Hohohoh… Ide bagus. Jadi Naruto ntar tuyulnya? LOLZ

**nisa vierstein  
**Sena siapa? –swt- Eh, aku nggak asem, tapi pahit xD  
Siapa stalker kurang kerjaan yang ngintilin emak? ('-.-)

**Charlotte. d'Cauchemar  
**Weits, marahlah pada hantu-hantu di rumahku yang bikin aku terinspirasi bikin fic ini xD  
Kalo pas Hinata dijelasin secara detail, ratenya nambah dong? O.O

**kakkoii-chan  
**Da- apa? O.o  
Mukanya doang, soalnya bagian tubuh yang keluar dari jendela emang cuma mukanya. Bener kok jawabannya x)

**Queen of the Seven Seas  
**Eh? Iya deh, maaf… Lain kali Sasu yang kumatiin! xD

**AeroRange-TCE  
**Ahahehe, maaf yaa… Habis yang keluarganya cocok buat tiap peran cuma keluarga Hyuuga sih!  
Midtest TIK? Iya, gampang. Cuma nyari gurunya aja yang susah ('-.-)

**L3raa. firaa  
**He? Maaf, saya emang suka banget bikin yang cliffie xD  
Hinata soalnya yang keluarganya cocok buat tiap peran ya keluarga Hyuuga…

**Yukihara Kanata  
**Ehehoho, maaf maaf… Makanya bacanya ditemenin dulu sama yang lain –kicked-  
Kau nggak suka Hinata, mouto? O.o

**useless  
**Wekawekaweka. Ya bukanlah, say. Kau itu berbakat buat plesetan kayaknya (??) :D  
Anjing itu kayak pesuruh lonceng, jadi dia tugasnya makanin setiap anggota tubuh yang masih ada di luar setelah lonceng itu berbunyi. –sejak kapan anjing jadi babu?-

**Hyuu Mizu-Hime  
**A curfew chime itu artinya lonceng jam malam, jadi kalo lonceng itu udah dibunyikan, mestinya udah nggak ada lagi yang boleh keluar.

**Yuichi93  
**Iya, Hinata… Habis, cuma keluarga dia yang memenuhi syarat! Dx  
Makasih!

**Uchiha Yuki-chan  
**Bukan itu maksudnya… Yang 10 karakter itu beda sama yang LONCENG itu!  
Resident Evil? Itu yang game-nya grafisnya serem banget kan? O.O  
Kok depaknya Neji doang sih mbak? Sekalian si Sasuke! xD

* * *

**Duh, pacu jantung nih ngetiknya! O.O  
Ini kan kejadian nyata ya, cuma pas Shika diikutin sampe ke rumah sih enggak. Tapi saya kan jadi takut si hantunya kegeeran, dia dimasukin ke fic! –dibazooka-**

**Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf buat fans Hinata dan Shikamaru soalnya mereka saya matiin dengan keji di fic ini T.T  
Entah kenapa, saya merasa mirip sama om Masashi yang ngebunuhin chara Naruto satu persatu –grinded-**

**Ehehe, review lagi yaa? :D**


End file.
